Brothers Conflict Lemons
by Mijiako
Summary: A short collections of lemons also short stories in parts (brothers conflict)
1. With Fuuto part 1

"Wa-wait, f-u-tto. Mmm, n-o, don't put your tongu- in my mmouf"

 **Before this: 2 hour ago**

"Oni-chan, lets go shopping? Since we're the only ones home" Fuuto smirked.

"Hmmm... ok, but I think you need to wear a disguise right, but ok let's go." Everyone was busy doing some things today, so what's left was fuuto and me. We aren't dating but I have mixed feelings for him. Since there wasn't anything to do, Fuuto decided that we should go shopping together like siblings sometimes do. I thought it would make my relationship with him more sibling like, so I decided to say yes. "Oni-chan, hurry up your so d*mn slow."

"I-I'm sorry, haha it's just that I was thinking if I should bring juri or not ..." I said nervously. "Sigh* don't bring Juri, he's annoying. Let's just go already, goodness." Fuuto said angrily. "Hmm, ok ok I'm coming just hold on. I need to get the keys to lock the door." I went down to get the keys from the hangers next to the exit, I went out and locked the doors and make sure that it wasn't still open. "Ok, I'm done."

"God your slow, what took you so long anyways." He made a pout face, I guess he could be cute at times. "Alright I'll be driving, so get in the car oni-chan."

"Ok" I went to the passengers seat, I totally forgot that Fuuto could drive. We went to the huge mall where there is literally 17 stories high. It has many stores including otaku section. "Fu-Fuuto, where would you wanna go first?"

"Hmmm what about buying you some sexy lingerie." He added a smirk on his face again. "Uh ..." I was quite unsure about that, I'll be embarrassing even if it's a brother of mine. " I-I don't know Fuuto, it's kind of embarrassing. Even if you weren't here I'll still be."

 **Fuuto pov:**

She looks cute when she's embarrassed, but I also want to look at her anyways. I'll just say something that would make of an excuse, though hoping something else." Wouldn't you want to make your boyfriend happy?" Her expression was a little bit flushed, " I-I don't have a boyfriend, gosh anyways I would only be wearing it look at myself..."

"Then why not wear it for me? I would love to see you in lingeries." I watched her face grow red, pfft she's so easy to tease. "Come on Oni-chan" I dragged her to a hot lingerie store. "Um... I"

Hmm she'll look cute in that color pink with lace. I picked that and told her to wear it and a sexy black one. "Go change and let me see." I made her go into a curtain stall. "Hurry oni-chan" she went in.

 **Ema pov:**

Uhhh this is embarrassing, I don't think I'll be able to do this. I held the lingeries in my hand, and then out it on a hanger. I took off my clothes and put the pink one with laces, I look so... ughhhh so embarrassing, I don't think I can show Fuuto-kun. Even if he's my step brother. "Ema are you done?" He suddenly called out to me using my name which was unusual, probably because we were in public. "Um yeah." I decided I'll just show him once. Fuuto came in. He had a little blush, ugh I'm embarrassed. No this is too embarrassing, I can't. I covered some of my body with my hand. "No let me look, you look really cute, very cute. I thought this one suited you. Now change to the black ones. I'll go back outside, unless you want me to stay in here with you ?"

"N-No thanks" he steps outside the curtains again. Ahhh I feel like my cheeks are burning up.

 **Fuuto pov**

She looked very cute, and I hate to admit it but I have a very cute sister. It just makes me love her more, and tease her too. She's probably done with the black ones. "Done ?"

"Ye-yes." I went back in. "Fu-Fuuto-kun don't stare at me." She looks so d*mn hot, much more than I imagine. "Alright we'll buy both of them. You look very well in both."

I went out and again and let her change into her normal clothing. I wonder where to go next. Hmmm, maybe some clothing and dresses. She was finally done changing and I bought the lingering for her. "Let's go."

"Ok" she followed me.

 **Ema pov**

We went shopping for dresses and then we shopped for his too.

 **Skip time:**

We decided to get food. "Mmmm thwis sss deliwases"

"Don't talk with your mouth full of food."

"Sorry", we ate and ate. "Ok, let's go to a different place shall we Ema?"

People started to notice Fuuto and how he looked like the popster, and somehow get to the point where they did identify him. So apparently the time alone turned into a running crisis. Fuuto took my hands and ran to a random shop. "Welcome to cosplay! Where you can cosplay, also play around. Entry $20 please." He quickly gave her cash.

We were finally alone and there were cosplay things all over, so we thought why not.

"Let's take turns on what we want each other to wear?" He brought up a suggestion and I agreed, since I wanna see him in clothing. Fuuto is usually mean so I don't really spend much with him, but today he's so nice. "Oni-chan wear this."

"What?!" It was a cat maid outfit. "I'll make you feel less embarrassing by wearing this? How about it and we get to take a picture too."

"Alright, ok. Turn away..." I took off my clothes and put the outfit on. "Ok done." I was finally done putting it on. Fuuto looks so hot, I flushed. Wait why I'm I thinking of that. Yikes. This stall had a camera where you can also take pictures. "Come here oni-chan." He pats on his lap. "Sit"

"Ehhhh, bu-but"

"Gosh just sit," he pulled me towards him and I sat on his lap. "1...2...3..." *snap

"C-can I get off now?" I got off of his lap but was pulled towards him again.

"I can't restrain myself anymore, your too cute." He puts his lips on mine I was so surprised I didn't close my eyes, more like my eyes were wide open. "Mmhm." A moan came out of my mouth, which I didn't expect.

 **Fuuto pov**

Her moan was a signal to move on, I licked her bottom lips and then bit it lightly. Her mouth opened a bit and I took that chance to slip my tongue through. "Wa-wait, f-u-tto. Mmm, n-o, don't put your tongu- in my mmouf." Her words are also so cute. I feel like I have a boner from her. She still doesn't know I actually want her to see me as a man and not a brother. I'll just show you, I love you. I made the kiss a bit more forceful.

 **Ema pov**

Ah his tongue is roaming around my mouth and it's getting deeper. I feel a bit dizzy from all this. "Fuuto-kun, stop your my brother, I can't." He didn't say anything but just let go of my lips. "Fuuto-kun?"

"Can you not tell I love you?" That sudden question made me stare at him. I always had a mixed feeling about him, my desire. I didn't know what to answer back, I did always have a bit of the feeling for him as a man. Still clueless I decided to answer with a passionate kiss. I made my way closer to his lips, and put one of my hand on his shoulder and the other one on his face. I lean closer not sure his to kiss him, pressed my lips against him lips. His response was kissing me deeper. "Mmhm", then just the moment he pushes me down on the ground I heard noises of people wondering where Fuuto went. "Hey I think I saw him walk into this cosplay place."

Fuuto started to take off my maid clothes. "Wa-wait" I grabbed his arm, he then kisses me once again sticking his tongue in my mouth again. Making me go weak, letting his arm go and holding on his shirt-servant outfit cosplay. He started to take my outfit off again. My hands are too weak to pull him away. "W-we can't" even if I did love him. We still are step-brother and sister. His movements were fast, as if he already striped someone before, that peaked my curiosity. "Fuuto-kun have you taken a girls outfit before?"

"..."

The silence is making me mad. I decided I'll topple over him instead. I rolled over and pushed him down. My clothes were unfasten half-way already. "...Fuuto-kun..." I said my step-brothers name once more before I kissed him.

 **Fuuto pov**

Her actions were bold, I never knew she could kiss like this. Has she kissed someone before? Ema's hand suddenly started to unbutton my tuxedo. Her hands were light for every bottom there was. His tuxedo was off in no time. She took off my shirt and then started to unbutton hers. "...I um..." she was seemly embarrassed how her actions were her breast slipped out of her maid outfit, now that I noticed I don't think she was wearing a bra anyways. My face was red at the sight of her breast. I want to lick and suck it. I got up and she was on my lap again. I positioned my face towards her nipples and took one in my mouth and the other with my hands. Her reaction was very cute "ah! Fuuto-kun mmhm. It feels weird."

 **Ema pov**

Fuuto started sucking on my nipples, I hate to admit it but it felt good and weird. My underwear feels a little bit wet at this motion. He started to grind a bit on my p*ssy "mmhmaah" that feels even more when he stoped I started to do it on my own. "I can't, I'm sorry it feels good Fuuto don't stop. I-" my face blushed "I-I-I want more please." I finally manage to say it and he started to push a bit harder and grinding it more. Mmm it feels too much I can't take it anymore. Fuuto I want you too badly because your making me feel to good.

 **Fuuto pov**

Her pleading was too much, I want to F*ck right now. I feel A but wetness on my pants. Can't restrain myself, I pushed Ema down on the ground and took her outfit off. She covered her hands on her breast. "I'm too embarrassed." She managed to say out. She was fully naked

 **Ema pov**

A rush of open air came on me. His clothing was totally unbuckled and he took off his pants plus his boxer. What's left was an arouse d'ck -boner. "It's big..." I adverted my eyes to look at somewhere. To be honest I don't know it came to this.

 **3rd pov**

Fuuto puts on a condom for protection. He rips it apart and then slips on his thing. He lowered himself down so his d'ck can enter. "Don't worry I'll be gentle." As said he was. He gently made it in though of course it was her Ema's first time.

 **Ema pov**

"This is your first?" Fuuto asked surprised. I nodded. It was starting to feel good after the pain was gone. "Y-you can start moving." I said nervously. *thrust *thrust. "Mmhm"

It feels good. He lift me up so I'm back on his lap, he turned me around so I'm facing the mirror. Fuuto smiled. "Now you can see yourself and what happens" I felt a bit self-conscious at the sight of Fuuto and me connected and this is my first time. He started to thrust again and again, letting me see the view of myself being f*cked. He lift me higher then thrust harder getting to my core. "Ahh, f-fu-Fuuto too hard! Your gonna make m-me  
style="font-style: italic; font-size: 18pt;"come" he kept thrusting into me. "I'm going to make you feel very good, that you can't even walk." His smirk on his face makes me scared for a second. I then hear voices outside the stall, I totally forgot we were in the mall with people. "There were customers" -there actually a lot at the moment cosplaying.

"Don't be too loud or the others can hear you",

"I-isn't I-t your f-fa-fault, your doing iahhhhht" I can't hold it much longer before-

He suddenly got up and made me press my hand on the door and started again much harder, the juices are dripping go the floor "I can't stand Fuuto-kun"

"Just drop the kun, it doesn't sound good. Besides I'm f'cking you anyways", you don't have to say that ... gosh

"Fuuto, I can't I'm coming." His final thrust was when I came. "Mmmhmahhh" both of us started panting hard. *pant pant pant. Fuuto started pounding me again because he haven't really release yet. "Ahhh, Fuuto, it's too much." I tried to get him off of me. I pushed him to the ground and ride him. I went up and then down over and over. Also making myself feel great. He finally had his release and that's when I let go and started touching is member. "Mmm Ema."

I don't know how but I'll try. I rubbed his members and went and down with my hands. I think people also use there mouth... ugh I don't think, but I want to make him feel good as well. I put my mouth on the tip and kissed it then started going up and down. "Mmmmm Ema, I-it feels good." I love him moan which makes me want to do it more. I went faster and he finally reached his peak so he orgasmed. I stood up, full of "his juice"

"I'm... i ..." I grabbed my clothes and got dressed, he looked at me. "Fine." He got dressed too. "By the way... Fuuto I um love you." After Fuuto heard that he kissed me again. "L-let's stop, we really can't, I can't." I don't know hat to do anymore after today.

We went out of the stall-I cleaned myself. "Did you guys enjoy yourself ?" The cosplayer standing by the door smirked. "Y-yes." I smiled shyly. Fuuto took my hand and walked to the car and drove us home.

 **Inside house**

"Where have you guys been ?" Suddenly Ukyo asked. Fuuto replied "we just went to the mall to buy some clothing.

I quickly ran to my room red face, I can't stand to be with Fuuto any longer.

 **Note: I guess I tried something new, somehow this doesn't make people arouse rip, I'll make a better fanfic xD next one will be another one ^~^ by the way this one I don't think was very good eh at least I sort of tried oh well, this will also be on my FanFiction acc.**


	2. Spending time with Yusuke

I didn't have school today, so I thought I'd help around the house, I wasn't the only one home. Yusuke was home in his room, sleeping I guess. The rest were busy with some things and so we are the only ones home. I should do some shopping for dinner today... maybe I should call Yusuke up to go with me... hmmm maybe not, I don't wanna disturb his thoughts. So I decided to go alone.

 **Yusuke (dream) pov**

Mmhm Ema, I thrusted in her harder which made her yelp in surprise. "Yu-Yusuke, I-I love you." I finally heard that word from her, the woman I loved since I ever met her. Though never thought that I could be with her. She was in my room and was very cute from my point of view. Hopefully thinking that this wasn't a dream, that I actually did f*ck her and the confession was true. When she came to our family and suddenly saying that she was my new step-sister made it harder for me to confess my undenied love for her. Gosh why is it you that I love, at that thought I sit up causing her to sit on my lap. I lift her butt higher that way it'll make it more better. "Yu-suke, I'm coming" she hugged me tighter as I finally gave in.

 **Ema pov**

I was coming back home from shopping at the grocery store, hands full of food for tonight. "Maybe I should make a Japanese style tonight" I said out loud without noticing. "Yes! That should be it." I suddenly have people staring at me. Whoops probably said that out loud. Eh better hurry up home, I walked faster. I finally reached home, and opened the door. I went inside and out everything in the fridge and some in the storage for food. I guess it wouldn't hurt to call Yusuke to play some games with me, so I took a trip to him front door. *knock *knock

Nobody opened the door, I twist the handle and it was unlock. I went in, he was sleeping soundly. Oh well I guess I shouldn't disturb him. (The knock sort of woke him up) "huh Ema?" He says in a sleepy voice, still half asleep. " oh nothing never mind me, I'll just go back and you can continue to sleep. Good night."

"Wait no don't go,"

"Yes? What is it Yusuke?" After saying that he pulled me into his bed. "Eh Yusuke ?!"

"I love you Ema, I love you so much, I loved you since the first time I met you."

"Eh, um Yusuke mmhm" he kissed me forcefully, I wasn't expecting this... I don't know what do. I love him too, but how can I just say that... but he said that he loved me since the first time we met, our love is ... mutual? "I also love you..." I said quietly.

"Really ?! Your not joking?!"

"Ye-yeah." He started to kiss me again and I replied his kiss by kissing him too and wrapping my arm around his neck. "Urgmmhm Yusuke," my mouth was a bit opened at that moment so he stick his tongue in my mouth. I blushed, never though he was a great kisser. My tongue was also forced into his mouth because my mouth was full, which cause my saliva to overflow; messy kisser too I guess gosh it's dripping everywhere. His hands went to my breast, "mmhm?!" Wait I'm not ready, I reached out my hands to him in order to make him stop. "Wa-wait I'm not ready yet."

"Don't worry, I'll go gentle. Why would I hurt the one I love?"

.

.

"Alright..." He took off my shirt and unhooked my bra. Cold air rushed in, I covered my breast with my hands. I can't too embarrassing. "Don't, you look fine." He force my funds apart and put them over my head, then pulled my pants and panties down. Leaving me naked and exposed. "I feel embarrassed naked all by myself..."

"So-sorry", he started to undress himself. Ah... he was fully naked too and his d*ck got a boner. My eyes widen, that thing is going into me? Oh gosh, he kissed me to calm me. "Yusuke..."

 **Yusuke pov**

She looks so f*cking cute, I can't I want her now. I grab a condemn in the bed stand door, she blushed."you had something like that in your room?"

"Just in case." I said also blushing. I then place my members to her p*ssy and slowly go in. "Ah...it hurts."

"I-I'm sorry should I pull it out?"

"No keep going, i Also want you." As she said I kept going *pant

"Does it still hurt."

"No, you can start moving now..." I started moving, her moans were a bit loud but I love her either way. I started to thrust in and out of her. Ugh it feels too good and she's tightening around my members. *thrust sounds.

 **Ema pov**

It feels too good. Omaigosh, I never knew I could feel like this. "Does it feel good?"

"Mmhm yes, I feel like-" he suddenly started kissing me too, and then flipped me over and doggy*

"It's so deep" *thrust *thrust and panting

 **Outside the door 3 person pov**

Tsubaki and Azusa, enters the door "hmm what did is Ema going to make for dinner I wonder, no I wonder if she's in the kitchen. Ugh hopefully." Azusa sighed, "she's probably in her room playing video games, tsubaki don't do anything. Knowing you *sigh. You're going to make her feel uncomfortable." "*sigh ok ok Azusa don't be so mean." Tsubaki made a pouty face, they went in, "Hey Azusa let's go to Yusuke's room to wake him up or go his room to draw on his face. Let's go" Tsubaki started dragging Azusa to Yuseke's room.

 **Ema pov**

I heard someone outside of Yusuke's door, "Yusuke I hear someone outside of your door." Just as I said that he trust in hard "ah! Yusuke, st-stop. People are going to catch us."

"Did you hear something Azusa?" Oh it's them, oh no I thought. I heard the door, "hmm. He locked the door this time." This makes this so eliciting but just I'm about to orgasm, they knocked on the door. "Yusuke what are you doing." Tsubaki asked suspiciously. "Nothing, just watching tv." He said normally. Just as him finally thrust, I told him that I'm coming. "Yu-Yusuke, I - I'm coming." I said out loud embarrassed of what I said. "What did you say Yusuke?" Azusa said. "No-nothing go away already." Yusuke said. "I'm almost there too." He started thrusting harder and faster. Until he was finally there. "Ahhh..!" By the time I moaned they left, I felt relieved too.

 **Past time**

I was cooking dinner, ready to serve. Mostly everyone was here. I sat down and had dinner with them, but I couldn't look at Yusuke. It was too embarrassing that I don't know what yo do anymore. Uaaaa

 **Note: I feel like I should go back how I write lol for some reason these lemons aren't that good ;-; rip by the way ill accept some requests, also give me a scenario too because I get on writers block too where I'm unable to think of anything to write k. ^~^**


	3. Office w masa

I was in masaomi-san's office today, ukyo-san told me to bring food to him so I did. "Thank you Ema." He smiled, masaomi has such a nice smile I thought. I place the food on his desk, it was surprisingly clean. I sat down on a chair next across his, "do you have anymore patients?" He didn't look busy today, looking at his schedule placed on the wall. ".

Masaomi opens the sack to find food that i cooked, "did you cook this?", I replied yes. "If you did, why don't you also feed me Ema", I blushed...

"Ugh," I looked away from his face. "just joking." I thought why not, it'll be embarrassing but it'll be a but fun? I grabbed the spoon from his hand, "s-say ahhh" my face was probably red." E-Ema I was joking, " he also blushed. I blew the porridge making sure it wasn't too hot to eat and gave him some. I thought of something, I opened my own mouth and put the porridge in my mouth. Then I walked over to him and lower until my face was across from his. Now that I think about it, it's pretty embarrassing, what was I even thinking... but since I already have the porridge in my mouth, I just need courage. I put my hand on his cheek and moved closer to him with my face. I kissed him trying to give him the porridge from my mouth.

I felt like I made a mistake, for a moment I totally forgot he was my brother, oh gosh what have I done. I scoot away. "I-um... I ... sorry..I just thought..." masaomi stared at me like what did I just do. I stood up and came to me. I scooted back towards his desk until I hit my butt on his desk. He leaned in and touched his lips with mine. That surprised me, I held on to his doctor's uniform. He looked away, "I kinda wanted to do that since you came and lived with us." He looked at me again. He kissed me again, "I-I actually really love you Ema!" My face got red. " I.. do too, I lo-" masaomi cut me off by kissing me. "Mmhm" I felt his tongue inserting my mouth, WHAT !? I-i can't I never even kissed anyone before, this is too much. I scratched his head a bit, saliva started coming out of my mouth, I don't know if I can do this. Omai gosh, I pushed him a little but my strength was mostly all gone. "Masa-" he finally lets go, he looks flushed. "I-I'm sorry, but your too cute to not kiss."

At that moment he suddenly unbutton my school uniform, "ma-masaomi!" I tried to stop him, "were at the hospital!" He continue on unbuttoning until the very last one. Just using his tongue on my neck made me moan, he lift me up on to his desk. His tongue feels good on my neck, masaomi sucked on my neck too. "Wait! You'll leave a mark. Mgh" he went back to my lips after that. I felt his hand taking off my clothes, and I panicked a bit. I don't know if this is a good idea. But my clothes were taken off before I can decide and my bra. I try to cover my breast, but he just took my hand away from it. "Uhhhmm, no don't." He licked my nipples and sucked on it making a sucking sound. I got arouse by it, I'm pretty sure he did too because I saw a little bump on his pants. Taking my lips again he also took off my skirt and underwear. "Masaomi.." my body is naked, masaomi pulled down his pants, this is the first time I ever seen one. This is so awkward, he held his dick close to my p*ssy and insert it. "Mmhaaa masaomi !"

He started to thrust, faster and faster.

I held on to his shoulders, and he lift me off the desk and onto the bed. He lied down and I was on top of him. *thrust thrust thrust.

It went so deep I can feel it and it feels so good. *pant he got up and still pound me. His hands went to by breast and grabbed it lightly and massaged it. "Mmgh" I can't stand kissing him while I ride on masa it's too much. His tongue roam around in my mouth while hitting my deepest core. " masaomi I-I'm coming" I grabbed into him hard and I cum, *pant pant pant, masaomi and I were both panting and tired. He suddenly twist me and my hands were on the bed, it surprised me when he put his dick back into me. That I gasped, "I-it's too sudden, I can't take this masa, your being too hard!" His hand went back to my breast tightening his hands around it. "Ema I'm about to come."

"No, masa don't" he took out his dick and his cum went all over my back. I got up and I thought I want to give him some pleasure, I felt all the cum dripping from my pussy. I grabbed his dick into my hand, I don't really know how to do this...

But I have watched a bit of porn... it was... I tried to do what the girl did to his partner in the video. I imitate the moves she did, and then I used my tongue to lick it. "Nhm" I heard his moan, "I-its good." That made me a bit confidence on what I was doing. I suck on his dick, and then rub his sides. He moaned more which excites me, I don't know why. He started panting and paying my head, "Ema- I can't, I can't hold it in. " i let go and he squirted on my face. I licked the side of my face tasting it, it kinda taste a bit good and weird. Masa came over to me again and thrust his dick into me again, while doing that he also touched my clitous. It was a new sensation that I felt. I feel like cumming instantly. "Masa..."

I hear people outside the doorway. "Ahh!" He thrust in harder and I yelp I hope they didn't hear that. Knock* knock*

I heard a knocking sound. "Yes ?" Masa answered. I tried to make him stop. "You have a new patient." I touched his dick and mouthed it. "Mmhm"

"Did you say something?"

"Nhno, ah"

He muttered me to stop, but I can't seeing his face like this. "Uhhgh."

"The patient will be coming in 5"

Masa comes.

"E-ema, we're going to continue later."

He got his pants on and I put my clothes on. I just sat there on the bed looking down, wondering what did I even do.

Gosh what are we going to do now. The patient walked in from the door. Masa greeted her. "I-Im going to go home." I said and waved at him. He smiled, we'll continue later at home. I'm sure he thought ...

Note: lol was that ok? IDK BUT review please and I'm making a story for ukyo ATM and something else special xD wait for it. It's going to be very ...


	4. Table

I decided to do some housework since nobody was home right now and because I didn't really have anything to do...

I dust almost every part of the house and now I just have to clean the table and counters.

I grabbed a wet cloth and started cleaning the bug table.

"Agh-" there was a hand on my breast "ugh. S-stop" I twisted my head to look who that was. "T-tsubaki, nahhh"

His mouth was suddenly on my neck, pecking and sucking. "Sorry I couldn't resist anymore" he says it in a whisper.

He turns me around and kisses me on my lips. "Mmph... tsuubakii~!" I tried pushing him away... he finally leans back. Panting and confused, "this is my first time" I looked away from his eyes. "E-Ema" He looked at me dearly like I was something special then kissing my lips again. His tongue slips through my mouth when I breathed but this made it harder. I grabbed Tsubaki's shirt.

He pushes me on the table and then kisses me again and again. I felt his left hand going under my shirt to my breast and his other sloping up my skirt into my womanhood.

I flinched at the movement he was making. I felt my underwear soaking, knowing I was really wet. My right hand grabbed his arm trying to make him stop.

There was a gush of wind and I noticed he taken my shirt and skirt off with skilled hands. I tried to cover myself but he puts my hand above my head.

"W-wait this is my fir-first time.." I mumbled out the words. He nodded and continued. Tsubaki removed my bra and kissed my right nipple. The feeling was indescribable. I moaned out of pleasure as his hand reached in my underwear and touched my clitoris. "Mnhm *pant"

How does he make me feel so good. I heard a zipping noise and looked at him. I blushed, it was big and erect. "I can't wait anymore your too adorable everyday it takes my breath away"

He puts his dick in front of my womanhood already removing my underwear. He enters slowly knowing I'm a virgin.

It hurts at first but it softens and pleasure feels me up.

"Mnha" his lips touched mine and his pace quickened. *thrust in and out.

His Tongue wraps around mine and sucking my lower lips. "Hah" this feels too much. "I-I'm coming" I said, while clutching his back.

"Nahhhhhh" fluid came rushing out of me. My foot curled and my heart is beating out of my chest. He pulls out his dick.

Tsubaki didn't wait and inserted his dick inside of me again without warning of some sort. "Nghh tsubaki I-I just" pleasure ran through me so fast it was electrifying. *thrust faster and faster.

His seaman shoots through me but he continues until I cum. He finally pulls out his dick out of me. *pant

He grabs my arm. H-he's not done yet?!

He turns me around until my hand was on the table.

"Mhm, the erotic sounds are a-arousin~~ aghh"

Tsubaki finally stops and I turned around breathless. Lying on the table cum was dripping down from my pussy. He sat on the couch exhausted too. "I love you by the way" tsubaki says.

A/n: lmao I don't like my lemons they sound terrible and horribly writin omg rip... I jus felt lazy to make more... actually I made like 3 but I can't seem to want to post it cuz it's terrible lol should I ? One is about a threesome lol


	5. Elevator

Natsume dragged me to the elevator. "Ow Natsume-san it hurts."

"Sorry" he lets go of my wrist. "W-what" I looked away from his eyes. He pushes me to the elevator wall, "look at me" I turned my face to him, and our face was really close as in my nose almost touching his. I wonder what's gotten into Nastume today, he looks like he's really mad about something. Did i do something? "Who's that guy out there"

"What?" The sudden question throws me off. "The guy that was really close to you"

Oh, "th-that was a really good friend of mine from school" I said it without a doubt of hesitation and looked away from his violet eyes. He inched closer to me until his lips touched mine.

"W-what?" I said while his kisses got rougher. I never got kissed like this before... as he kisses me I felt a bulge against me. "Na-natsume"

I flinched a bit and Natsume puts one-off his legs between mine.

Ugh. This is too much. His leg is rubbing my private spot, making it unbearable to me.

His hands are placed on my shoulders, but one of them suddenly slips down slowly until reaching my left breast.

He reached under my shirt, pulled up my bra, and started massaging my left breast.

"Mmhm natsume..."

he stopped playing with my breast and made his way to my butt.

He abruptly squeezed my butt making me gasp, his tongue went in my mouth and saliva started dripping because my mouth was full.

I gave in to his lust, in reply he grind his dick against me.

Our breaths mingled together, while he pulls my skirt down.

"Na-Natsume! T-this is my first time"

My words get squished with his kissing. My skirt drops onto the ground, his hands move quite fast also removing my underwear.

"Agh" his finger went inside my vagina then going in and out fast. My knee started become wiggly and I fell down.

"Hah*" I breathed hard, I could feel how hot my face is. He squat down and kissed me again and again, his hands fell back to my vagina and my breast. I can't do this, I-I'm going to cum.

"Na-Natsume!" I came and my hearts beating crazier then ever. He unbuckled his pants and pulled out his dick. I blushed, it it's so big... how is that going to fit into me..

I grabbed me and put me on top of his lap. He grabbed my ass and positioned it on his dick. It went down his dick easily, his hands were placed on my hips forcing it to go up and down . "Agh" I put my hands on his back and my mouth on his shoulder. It feels too good, I moaned but tried to keep it down.

Natsume's dick is inside me, totally forgetting that we're siblings.

My pussy wrapped his dick tightly.

"N-natsume" I was breathless.

He started thrusting his dick inside of me. I gasped, gripping his shirt tightly.

The elevator felt hot as my moans echo around us with the watery sound from my pussy.

My breaths were intense as he kept thrusting deep inside of me. "Na-Natsume your g-going to break me" I felt his dick stretching me ever so slightly.

He grabbed my legs and wraps it around him. Changing the position. "Na~ahgh" my moans get crushed from his mouth that engulfs mine. Sucking on my tongue, Silvia drips as my mouth is so full.

"Hahhh... na-natsume!~~"

"Call me onii-chan"

I did as he said and said onii-chan. He quicken his pace at that sound. "Ngh" h-his dick is hitting my deepest parts... unable to take it anymore I cum loads and the cum drips to the elevator floor.

I breathed very fast as I drop onto the floor. "N-onii-chan~" I said that as I moaned...

Note: lol I don't know my writing isn't that good and ya lol tell me if you enjoy it xD


	6. Together with

Last night Tsubaki told me to help Azusa and him rehearse lines for the next day. So I am going to one of there room.

Flashback

"Ema, do you mind helping us rehearse for the anime tomorrow night ?"

"Sure Tsubaki."

Back

Um which door do I choose, since it was tsubaki that asked I'll go ahead and go to him room then. I knocked on his door,"um tsubaki I'm here to help you guys rehearse." The door opened and I walked in. "Alright, come and sit." I sat on tsubakis bed. "Ok so what do you guys need to rehearse ?" Tsubaki handed me the sheet of paper... a romance scene...

I stand up, "I'm going to go ahead and get some snacks for us" Azusa went out of the room.

"Do you love me?"

"Huh?" Tsubaki looks straight into my eye. "I-um." He came closer to me until I fall over the bed. "Tsubaki"

He cups my face, "I love you" tsubaki leans in and kisses me.

?! What, I held on to his shirt. "Mm tsubaki"

Azusa came about the right time to pull tsubaki off of me. "Tsubaki ! What were you doing!?"he laughs,"I was just kissing her."

"Ok..." Azusa puts the snacks down and leans down to me, then kisses me. Tsubaki made a wide eye and I also did too. "Mmpf Azusa you-r tongue" I felt his tongue roaming in my mouth. I grip his shirt tightly, tsubaki suddenly pulled up my sleeping clothes. "Ehhh, wh-wai-" Azusa puts lips on mine. Tsubaki played with my nipples-didn't have a bra on only at home. He used his mouth to suck on my right and uses his hand to do with the left. "Ah" electricity runs through my body reaching every angle. It feels so good, I moaned a bit. Azusa heard that moan and made sort of a face.

Azusa pulled my shorts down, "eh Azusa ?!" Then inserting his finger in my p*ssy "mhmahh, Azusa that was a bit sudden !" He had a smirk on his face and pulled out his finger. I heard a zipping sound and looked over to the left where I see Azusa pulling down his pants, I hear another one; Tsubaki was also. I blushed..

Tsubaki turned me around to my stomach, I'm seeing his member. It looks really big, my eyes wide open staring at it. This is my first time seeing one. "Tsubaki.."

"I want to feel your mouth wrap around my d*ck" I don't know what to say, so I slowly grabbed his members with my hand. "Mmhm" Tsubaki moaned. Azusa got ready to put his member into me, it had me surprised.

"Nahgh." It went in slow, "virgin ?" I hear him say. I looks at him like it was obvious, "nngh" Azusa pounded his dick into me faster and faster. "Don't forget about me." Tsubaki grabs my hand and put it on his members, "y-yes" I never seen Tsubaki like this and Azusa too. Azusa always seemed so calm, I used one hand to grab the sheets. He's doing it too hard, I can't contain it. "Mmgh ah, your being so rough Azusa."

"Heeeey! Unfair, I want to do it to her too!" Tsubaki pulled me away from Azusa and stick his dick into me "uwaaa!" *thrust thrust thrust thrust

*pant pant

"Tsu-Tsubaki I can't ! Your - nahga" Azusa suddenly kissed me. "Mnghaa" *thrust

I can't this feels so much, "i-I'm coming!" They kept on going I lie on the bed trying to sit up. It's useless, I'm too weak at the moment. *pant

Azusa pulled me up and made me ride him. "Wa-wait. Aghh, y-your dick feels so good." After a few thrusts he finally gives in shoot his seamen deep inside me but it was full so it drips. "Ugh"

"It's my turn" tsubaki said abruptly interrupting the moment. He took me off of Azusa and continued on with me doing the same thing with me.

"Ah n-no, I can't-" he thrusts his member inside me again "nahgh" I yelped in surprise. "S-stop mngh" tsubaki grabbed me and made me sat on his lap but instead of inward I'm faced outwards.

Azusa kisses me when playing with my clits which adds ecstasy when tsubaki thrust and clits all together.

I moaned loudly but Azusa's mouth covers it.

*thrust thrust thrust

"Agh I'm coming"

I cummed but more came "nghhhaaah"

I'm so tired tsubaki lay back also exhausted... his member is still connected with me. Ugh it feels weird.

I got out of his members and lay between the two brothers with there arms wrapped around me... I can feel their member on me. *pant

A/N... eh? lol I rllyyyyy don't know more coming soon ? Lol comment and follow k? ^^


	7. Hot spring (Natsume)

"Haaah" it feels so nice in the hot spring. We are here for a Christmas vacation, everyone is here.

Hmm it's nice to spring a break with family, I haven't been to one in years. I got out of the spring and wrapped my towel around my body.

*clank*

"?!" I thought it's only girls right now. I glanced at the clock and noticed it 8. Oh I went overtime. Yikes I have to get out..

I walked towards the exit and someone appeared. "?!"

I blushed.

"Na-Natsume" he only has towel around his hips. His body is so toned and muscular that I can't help but stare at his naked body.

W-what am I thinking about! I'm in a critical situation..

"Ahhh I can't wait to get in the shower!" That voice, Tsubaki ..

"Hot spring hot spring~~~" Wataru sang

"Wh-what do I do... they will get the wrong impression if they see us like this.."

"We could just tell them the truth..." retort Natsume.

"L-like that they'll believe that.. here come" I grabbed his hand and went to a near closet. We squished ourself into the small closet.

"Tsubaki Stop That... "

"Awww Azusa don't ruin the fun"

I hear all the brothers coming into the hot spring...

I feel something on my stomach and I looked up. "N-Natsume, I feel your thing hitting my stomach."

"Sorry, who wouldn't get one when your sister is clinging on to you while naked?"

I looked down to see my towel has fallen off and a huge cock.

I blushed instantly. I hugged on Natsume tighter "D-Don't look at me and It feels a bit uncomfortable with your penis against me like that, can you move a bit?"

"This place is too crowded Ema.."

He tried adjusting and lifting me up so his penis could go in between me.

"N-now it feels like it's going to slip into me"

I breath heavily and cling onto Natsume tighter. How did it get to this?

"S-Stop moving! Your thing is going to slip in!"

"Wouldn't it be better .. it saves room..sorry but it might be better"

"I- I never had sex before" I muttered quietly.

His penis started to rub against my clitoris and I clutched him more. "Natsume mhm... s-stop"

 **Natsume pov** :

Man she's cute... I decided to risk it and let her yell at me later.

I push my dick into her and she made a squeal. She's a virgin ..

"N-Natsume" she's panting ... her expression, it's too cute.

I started to slowly make my way into her.

"Wa-wait, n-no" she held onto my arm for support. I started moving a bit and she moaned for a second..

"Mmh n-Natsume ~ s-stop~!"

 **Ema pov:**

"We're siblings" *pant *pant he's slowly getting faster and rougher making it a bit unbearable.

I plead him to stop because it feels too good.

"There're going to hear me Natsume"

"Then be quiet.." he thrusted harder each time making me moan. "Mmm" his mouth made its way to mine and his tongue swirl against mine.

"Hah* n-Natsume, I - I'm going to-"

"Nnhaaagh" I cummed and he cummed a second later.

"Did you guys hear something?" Azusa said.

"No?" Tsubaki replied

"Let's get out..." -Azusa

I hear the door click.

"Natsume." I looked at him blushing.

We got out. "You-you're semen is dripping from me."


End file.
